


Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

by vin_eserat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kagami being a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vin_eserat/pseuds/vin_eserat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was frustrated. He wanted to know what lied under Kuroko's monotone voice and blank expressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

"You know, Taiga. There is a saying that claims that the eyes are the windows to the soul", Tatsuya states as he drops down onto the couch, next to his brother. Kagami scoffs.

"Where did you get that? One of those pretentious novels that you've been addicted to lately?" 

"Nope - Alex told me that. In fact, she was also the one who taught me the art of reading body language", Tatsuya says before taking a swig of his soda.

Kagami turned his head to stare at his brother, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh come on Taiga. I know something's going on", Tatsuya puts his drink down before turning to face Kagami, "You've been 'reading' that same page for the last hour...and it's not even the ride side up!"

Kagami opened his mouth to prove his brother wrong, before he shut it again, looking at the upside-down basketball magazine in his hands and realizing that his brother was right.

"What's wrong, Taiga? You've been so distracted these past few days"

Kagami threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, feeling Tatsuya's heavy gaze on him. Kagami sighed in frustration and turned back to his brother with a serious look on his face.

"Can you teach me? That body language crap" Kagami asked Tatsuya, staring straight into his eyes. Tatsuya didn't answer him immediately, surprised at the sudden change in his tone of voice.

"Um-I-Uh-yea...sure" Tatsuya cleared his throat awkwardly, "May I ask where this came from?"

Kagami sighed...again. If there was someone who could tell, it would have to be his brother, right? 

"Ok...so I've been a little frustrated lately because of Kuroko" Kagami admitted, running his hands through his red hair. 

Tatsuya's eyes widened at this, "Woah bro...I know we're like siblings and all...but I'm not sure I would be the best person to help you with your UST with Kuroko"

He paused before squinting his eyes at Kagami, "And I'm pretty sure learning about body language doesn't work that way". 

Kagami spluttered and felt heat creeping up his ears. He shook his hands in front of Tatsuya's face, "NO! That is not what I meant...God Tatsuya" Kagami covered his face, feeling the heat spread to his cheeks.

Tatsuya gave a relived sigh and slumped back into the couch, "Oh thank goodness. So what were you talking about?"

Kagami rubbed his face, trying to get it back to the original color it was before opening his eyes. 

"Its just that...well...I know I'm not the best person when it comes to emotional crap. I know I'm blunt and oblivious, but it just seems so much harder when it comes to Kuroko, you know? I can't read him at all! I don't know whether he's sad, happy, excited...he always has the same damn expression on his face" Kagami exclaims in irritation. 

Tatsuya gave him a long look before standing up to throw his empty can away, "Honestly Taiga...he's not that hard to read."

He shuffled on his coat before opening the door of Kagami's flat, "I have to go Taiga...coach hates it when we're late for practice. Just remember...the eyes are the windows to the soul". 

Kagami heard a low chuckle followed by the click of the door. "What the hell does that even mean!? Thanks for nothing, bro", he muttered to himself, throwing his head back and continued to ponder away at his thoughts while staring at the ceiling. 

\--

"Kagami-kun"

"Yea?"

"Would you please stop staring at me like that? It's quite unsettling..." Kuroko asked him in his usual monotone voice. 

Kagami wasn't even fazed. "Huh...so you hate it when people stare at you, eh? Do you get goosebumps? A little blushing maybe?" Kagami questioned the shorter player, the look on his face: dead serious. 

Kuroko raised a blue eyebrow at his light, "I'm pretty sure anybody would feel uncomfortable if they were being stared down by you, Kagami-kun". The shadow put down his bottle before running back onto the court to continue practicing. 

It took a few seconds but the retort finally finished processing in Kagami's mind. 

"Did you just sass me!? Kuroko!" 

\--

"Ok, so questioning him is getting nowhere" Kagami stated into his phone.

His brother, on the other end of the line, sighed. "Taiga. I told you, the eyes are the windows to the soul"

"What does that fucking mean, Tatsuya!? Am I supposed to stare into his eyes and wait till his 'soul' answers all my questions for me!?" Kagami screamed, his phone now on speaker and himself pacing around his living room. 

"Taiga I knew you were dumb but I expected you to at least have some common sense"

At that point Kagami was too tired to fight back. Finally he just slumped back onto the sofa in defeat, "Yes fine I'm dumb. Just spell it out for me, man."

Kagami heard his brother take a deep breath. "Just...look at his eyes. You don't have to stare into them, you don't have to study them. Usually, the emotion a person is feeling is reflected by their eyes".

Kagami kept quiet for a few seconds, letting Tatsuya's words sink in. He nodded to himself, "I think I understand now...thanks bro"

Tatsuya laughed, "No problem. Taiga, can I ask you something?"

Kagami stared at his phone and Tatsuya took the silence as a sign to continue. 

"Are you sure that this is just curiosity?"

Taiga titled his head in confusion, "Well...yea. What else could it be?"

Tatsuya laughed, "Whatever you say, bro. Goodnight"

"Night". And with that Tatsuya ended the call. 

\--

In the next couple of days, Kagami began to believe that absurd claim. Who knew so many questions could be answered just by looking into someone's eyes.

Since that talk with Tatsuya, Kagami began observing Kuroko without questions. And what Kagami discovered was really...amazing. There was no other word for it. 

Whenever Kuroko would play with Nigou, his eyes would widen just the slightest. 

When he would buy a vanilla milkshake, he would blink more than usual (Kagami took this as a sign of excitement).

When they lost a match, even though it was just a practice one amongst teammates, Kuroko's blue eyes would darken just slightly and his eyelids would sag. 

And this last one is Kagami's personal favorite. Whenever they would fist bump, Kuroko would look directly into Kagami's eyes. And even though there was no physical smile on his face, Kagami could just feel a smile being directed at him. 

Confusing? Well, if it is for you then you can only imagine how utterly puzzled Kagami was when it happened to him. How had he never felt such strong emotions being emitted from Kuroko? 

\--

Kagami had made it a habit now...to look at Kuroko when something was happening. He enjoyed discovering new things about his shadow. (And knowing things about Kuroko that others didn't, gave him some kind of satisfaction. He couldn't explain why, though).

If Kuroko noticed Kagami constantly staring at his eyes, he never said anything.

\--

"That damn phantom-shot of yours is getting better and better. I would have lost if I didn't get those last 2 dunks", Kagami ranted animatedly, his hands flailing everywhere.

The duo were walking back from the court after a late night practice session.

Kuroko just let a small smile slip onto his face while his light continued rambling on beside him. 'Maybe you could have played a better game if you weren't so busy staring at my eyes, Kagami-kun' Kuroko thought to himself, fighting the urge to smirk.

They stopped under a streetlight, waiting for the cars to stop passing so they could cross the street. Kuroko could feel Kagami's heavy gaze on his eyes, again.

"Is there something on my face, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked in an amused tone.

Kagami turned red and spluttered, trying to find an excuse, knowing he had been caught staring at Kuroko's eyes.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Kuroko, who was now staring at him. Kagami's eyes traveled back to Kuroko's (force of habit, I guess). Under the bright streetlamp, Kuroko's eyes seemed to shine even more, if that was even possible. His baby blue eyes reminded Kagami of a clear blue sky. 

Kagami scoffed at himself. When did he become so cheesy? 

"Its...its just that...Your eyes...they're...pretty"

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you fluffy fic for my wonderful followers on tumblr. Thank you for getting me to 500!! 
> 
> I'm really sorry if this was unsatisfactory. I'm very new to writing fics and this was my first KNB fic ever!


End file.
